


Stolen Heaven

by tutseti



Series: Fall, Live, Love [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutseti/pseuds/tutseti
Summary: "After everything we’ve been through and before I take on the mantle of rokudaime there needed to be a break to stop being ninja and just be people."This is a side story to the series "Fall, Live, Love" but it is also a stand-alone. No need to read the series if you don't want to.





	Stolen Heaven

An elderly woman looked up from her book behind the service counter. Her graying hair was pulled back into a tight bun, an ornate comb holding it in place. In her youth she was probably a modest beauty. She stared at the couple in front of her; her beady eyes were dwarfed behind her large spectacles. She pushed them up the bridge of her nose. “How may I help you?”

A man of olive colored skin and chestnut hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck looked over at his companion a little flushed. Clinging to his arm was a woman with a milky complexion, long hair so fair it almost looked white. “We have a reservation.” Her voice was perky and airy, a large smile on her face and both eyes closed. “Under the name Umitake.”

As the woman turned to her left to look at her ledger, the man leaned over and whispered into the ear of his consort. “Umitake? Seriously?” His brow furrowed but a deep blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck. Before he got an answer his attention was drawn back to the innkeeper.

“Ah, Umitake! We’ve been expecting you. We’ve prepared your suite as instructed. The staff will make sure that you have a wonderful honeymoon.”

“Did you say honeymo—uff!” He felt an elbow jam into his side as the young woman leaned closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder while also pressing her ample bosom against the arm she held in a vice grip. She giggled and her smile grew wider. 

“We’ve been looking forward to time away from all the fuss of family and friends. This onsen came so highly recommended and it honestly didn’t take much to convince my darling new hubby. He just adores them but never makes time to go- always so busy and stressing himself out with work, work, work. So I decided that for our honeymoon we are going to go the best one!” 

The old woman rolled her eyes. “Please forgive my wife. She tends to ramble when she’s excited.” He tried to bow as best he could and looked at her apologetically. To their surprise the elder chuckled softly. She looked back down at her ledger and made a few marks with her pen. 

“Everything looks to have been paid for in advance.” She came from around the counter, revealing the crimson kimono she wore. With a graceful wave of her wrist she signaled for them to follow. She led them down the hall then made a turn heading towards the private suites. They passed by a few doors before reaching the very end of the hall. The man looked around, eyes wide and filled with wonder. The entire onsen was a fusion of polished black pine and granite, with inlays of goldish pink stones shaped like sakura. The contrast was striking and yet seemed so natural like they were always meant to be paired together. 

With a bow she slid open the door. “Dinner will arrive shortly. Should you need anything do not hesitate to contact myself or any of the staff. Please relax and enjoy your stay.” The couple nodded and stepped inside. Quietly she slid the screen door closed and went about her way. 

The brunette looked around the room in awe. It was extremely lavish and almost too much for the modest man. The tatami mats were sturdy yet gentle to the touch. The low table for dinning was of the same black pine, as were the other furniture placed throughout the room. The pillows were of a deep red silk and looked as if they would be plush and mold to the body like a second skin. His companion released his arm and bounced across the room to another sliding door.  She opened it and a giggle escaped her lips.

“They already set out the futon!” She turned to look at him. Her grey eyes held a lecherous gleam and her eyebrows wiggled suggestively. “And there’s only one. Looks like we’re sharing sen~sei.” She added a lilt to the end of her sentence and winked. 

He groaned loudly. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed at the scar across his nose. “Can you please drop the henge now? I can’t take you seriously prancing around like… like _that._ ”

The “woman” slinked her way back towards him. “What’s wrong, sensei? I thought you liked to ravish women as well?” She pressed against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her lips ghosted across the tan flesh of his neck. “We can act out that scene in _Icha Icha Strap_ where the villain enacts paizuri on the helpless maiden and when he cums on her she falls victim to his mind control.”

“NO!” He pulled himself away from her. “I may be bi-sexual but there is no chance in hell I am doing anything, and I mean _anything_ , with you looking like that!” He took a deep breathe to calm down. He turned to look at his companion, his eyes serious. “I want you, the real you, and no one else. We’re here now and no one followed us so can you please drop the henge?”

The woman pouted, sticking out her bottom lip quite far. With an exaggerated sigh she brought up her hands and went through a series of signs. A puff of white smoke appeared. This caused the brunette to smile. Once it dissipated it revealed a lean man with short unruly silver hair. He had the same grey eyes but a scar ran through one down to his cheek. He still wore the same lavender yukata as his illusion but since he no longer had such an ample bosom it fell a bit loose, revealing the pale skin of his collarbone and shoulders. He continued to pout. “Sometimes you are no fun.” His voice was much lower and yet it drawled lazily as he whined. His eyes followed the other as he approached. The once serious brown orbs now held a glint of mischief. He loved it when they changed so suddenly like that. 

“Oh I can be plenty fun.” He came in close to invade the other’s personal space. He let his caramel fingers lightly touch the belt of his pale yukata before walking them up to tease expose flesh. “And I prefer to play with this version of you and not the sexy technique one.” His voice purred and he could feel the shiver that went down the other’s spine. “But first I want to dip into the hot spring.” He let out a laugh when the other continued to pout.

He went over the see the separate room that was designated the bedroom, standing outside the partition and looking at the large single futon. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, a chin resting on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled as their eyes locked.

“I really am glad you kept your promise to bring me here.”

“Anything for you, ‘Ruka.” He pulled his lover tighter against him, not wanting to break the intimate contact. “Thank you for putting up with the rouse. If I didn’t sneak away now before the inauguration ceremony I didn’t think I would be able to. Breaking a promise to you is the last thing I ever want to do.” He placed soft kisses on his neck and grinned when he heard Iruka moan softly.

“Tsunade-sama won’t be pleased once she finds out you snuck away.  Even more so when she realizes that I allowed it and went with you.”

“That old hag can yell at me all she wants but it’s worth it.”  There was a pause. It felt heavy and thick. Kakashi pulled the chuunin even closer, trying to make their bodies flush and melt into one another. “After everything we’ve been through and before I take on the mantle of rokudaime there needed to be a break to stop being ninja and just be people. _I_ , no, _we_ needed this. Anywhere alone with you away from everyone and everything is like a little piece of heaven.”

Iruka felt tears starting to well up but he fought them back. He turned around to face his lover. Those pale features held nothing but sincerity and it made him blush. He let his palm touch his chin, thumb brushing over the beauty mark. “You are insufferable, especially when you say things like that.” he teased.  His heart swelled and a warmth radiated from the pit of his stomach as the future hokage of Konoha laughed in that bizarre slightly nasal way when he truly was happy and relaxed. It was a sound rarely heard by those who had the honor of knowing the man behind the mask. Iruka was one of the select few who heard it often.

“I’m trying to woo you into bed with honesty.”

Iruka could not help but laugh and roll his eyes at the same time. “For once it isn’t with Icha Icha and I appreciate that.” He leaned in and placed a soft kiss over the mole. “But I’m not getting into any bed until after I relax in the hot spring for a bit. I want to see if these Iwa onsen live up to how you described them.”

“But you will get into bed with me, right?” If Iruka had a nickel for every time he witnessed Kakashi give him a sad puppy dog expression without his mask and hitai-ate shielding it he would be a millionaire. Ever since the war ended he saw the true extent of how expressive the jounin’s facial features were. Before then he could already tell a lot from just the one visible eye and even more so when he no longer hid his lips behind fabric- though usually his mouth was far more concerned with eating Iruka’s face, whispering in his ear just how much he adored him or what sorts of dirty things he wanted to do or have done to himself. It was when Kakashi returned home once the fighting was done with two slate grey eyes instead of the mismatched orbs that Iruka realized he was a goner. Now he understood why Gai would loudly proclaim about just how cool and hip his rival could be. His face was a weapon and he was unabashed in using it to get what he wanted. He knew that Iruka would cave eventually and yet there were times when the teacher thought that maybe, just maybe, his lover didn’t truly realize just how expressive he actually was. After hiding one’s face for so long and having to over exaggerate just to get the point across could warp someone’s perception. But then he would pout like Bisuke and Iruka became convinced that Kakashi knew exactly what he was doing. 

Iruka pretended to be perturbed. He sighed dramatically and let his shoulders fall. “Since you pointed out that there’s only one futon I guess I have no choice but to lay with you.” If it hadn’t been for that impish twinkle in those umber eyes Kakashi would have taken the other seriously and become crestfallen.  He continued to pout but the grin that kept peeking through gave away that he was enjoying their banter. He let his hands slip down over the younger man’s yukata, fingers feeling their way to cup his rear. Once they found purchase he kneaded the taut and perky flesh.

“I’ll just have to do my best to make it worth your while.” He captured his lips and set off with every intention of kissing him without abandon. His body vibrated and hummed with arousal as he felt his lover respond with equal vigor.  Feeling those fingers curl around the hairs at the nape of his neck encouraged him to deepen the passionate tango. Once lips parted he let his tongue slip inside and savored the ambrosia that was the other.  Wanting to indulge further he started to gently guide them inside the partitioned room. Once their feet touched the futon, Iruka pushed Kakashi away. His eyes narrowed but held no malice.

“Sneaky bastard.” The mirth in his voice made Kakashi grin. He loved the timber of his voice when it took on that tone. “The sooner you let me soak the more time we’ll have to play.” That wink was like cupid’s arrow piercing his heart. Iruka was too utterly perfect- the right mix of wit, sass, and perversion.  Due to his profession Iruka had a carefully crafted wholesome image. Discovering that he had kinks, tastes, and an inventiveness that was on par with his own had been the biggest and most delightful surprise. In fact his libido was far more active than Kakashi’s once it got turned on. 

Reluctantly he let Iruka slip away from his hold. He did his best not to groan at the loss of the other’s warmth. He loved how well their bodies fit perfectly and naturally together, almost as if they were made specifically for one another.  He bit down on his lower lip as the other gave him a sly smirk before sauntering away towards the private bath. Iruka intentionally put a sway in his walk with his hips. In that moment the teasing was maddening but they both knew just how much Kakashi loved it.

 

 

An elated sigh escaped Iruka’s lips. The water was simply heavenly at just the right temperature. He stretched out his arms along the edge of the bath and relaxed. It was absolutely breathtaking. Everything was carved from stone with such intricate and finite detail.  The granite was polished, smooth and cool to the touch. Everything was made of stone and yet it was far from neither intimidating nor brutish. There was a soft elegance that he never would have expected possible from such a material. He felt like he had been transported into a mythical palace and not a mere hot spring. He loved the feeling of the cool granite against his skin. It helped balance his body temperature so that he didn’t become too flushed and suffer heat exhaustion.  He closed his eyes and just let the tranquility and quiet wash over him.

He heard himself moaning softly. A wonderful sensation of firm fingers kneading at his shoulders tugged at his senses. It was pure bliss and released any lingering tension. Warm puffs of air ghosted against the shell of his ear.

“Enjoying yourself?” The husky baritone danced across his skin. He felt himself shiver as his body tingled. He let out a throaty sigh. “That sounded unbelievably sexy.” The hot breath turned into soft wet lips tracing the soft cartilage. “You don’t realize just how delicious you are right now.”

The feeling of arousal began to coarse through him. He moaned again and shifted as those devilish lips moved down towards his neck. The hands massaging his shoulder dipped into the water as they trailed down the planes of his chest. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he looked up through thick dark lashes. He smiled drunkenly at his lover, the sight of him hovering upside down above him a welcomed one.  “You should join me.” he purred. He reached up and touched a pale cheek.

Kakashi turned his face into the hand, kissing his wrist. “If dinner hadn’t just arrived, we would have many _Icha Icha Pooltime_ moments right now. You have no idea how hard this is for me to not jump in.”

“We can do plenty of those tomorrow.” Iruka pulled himself away from the other’s touch and turned around. He watched as Kakashi righted himself and held out a towel for him. He stood up and let the other wrap it around his waist. “I think you’ve earned page 35.” He laughed softly as the older man’s eyes grew wide and sparkled with glee. That almost childlike wonderment always made Iruka fall in love with the man all over again- even if it was usually triggered by something _Icha Icha_ related.

 

 

Iruka laid on his back on the futon. His chocolate locks fanned out on the pillow. His yukata was open; exposing his dark golden skin to the man nestled between his legs. Pale fingers raked through his hair while another hand caressed his thigh. His knees were bent and one leg hooked around his lover’s back. Wet hot lips fought for dominance and claim with another. His own nails racking across bare strong and scared shoulders and moonlight colored hairs at the nape of a fair neck.

He arched his back as that sinful mouth left his and moved down his jaw, neck, collar, and chest. He wanted more contact, to be as close to the other as possible. Teeth grazed his blush heated skin and he refused to suppress a throaty moan. His ears barely registered murmurs of elation and a multitude of suggestive acts as his arousal was consuming him.  He was intoxicated by the passion between them. Of course there was lust, that was obvious, but at the forefront and never leaving was an intense magnetism. Complete and utter trust: to know that it was safe to unburden, to let down the armor shell that protected one’s true inner self was maddening and all consuming. It frightened them how much they came to depend on one another to be an anchor, how to be apart would be like having one’s heart ripped out, but they couldn’t and wouldn’t have it any other way.

Grey eyes looked up to watch his partner writhe with pleasure. He let out a soft chuckle and smiled while continuing to taste and explore his most precious treasure. “Ru, you don’t have to be there.” He never assumed their roles. When they first introduced sex into their relationship they had discussed their preferences in order to make sure there were no misunderstandings. Most just assumed that Kakashi was strictly a dominant and Iruka a submissive. While it was true that he preferred to top and the other was very much a power bottom, they were both delighted to discover that they each were open to and enjoyed versatility (Kakashi only when he had a partner he felt comfortable with). Both believed in mutual gratification and complete sensory pleasures.

Caramel hands cupped his cheeks. A thumb gently brushed over the scar that dominated the left side. “I know.” He lightly tugged and the older man followed, crawling up so that his face hovered mere millimeters above Iruka’s. “Next go around.” They both grinned at each other stupidly. They felt like teenagers in love. They had never experienced anything better and nothing ever would be.  

 

 

Their two days of stolen heaven went by too quickly. It had felt like they were in their own little bubble where time had stilled. They knew they couldn’t stay away forever as each had their own responsibilities they would never abandon. There had been a tiny thrilled in sneaking away and forgetting who they were supposed to be and instead indulging in whom they actually were. Once they were deep within the borders of Fire Country Kakashi dropped his disguise, a relief Iruka liked to tease about. As they approached Konohagakure they were flanked by a couple ANBU, one of which Kakashi immediately recognized.

“How pissed is she?”

“Very, senpai” replied the man in the feline mask.

Iruka rolled his eyes. He interlaced their fingers and gently squeezed his hand. He knew the other wanted to disappear but he wouldn’t let him. He refused to get yelled at by their hokage alone.


End file.
